digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Storymasterb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Digimon: Reformations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ragna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Griff4815 (Talk) 11:11, June 4, 2010 Hey, does Ragna, Valra, Gatmuz and Tytania have last names? I'm pretty sure the latter two do, but I can't remember them. Griff4815 15:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No, they don't. This was before we started the whole surname thing really... Osiris's is Soultaker, but that's more courtesy of Kamotz, and Nova's is Solais... Let me see... I'll make some now. Ragna Wyrmheart, Valra Stormsword, Gatmuz Lycanis and Tytania Amaryllis. There we go. Whew... I've got all the pages moved to put in their surnames, and I've added them on the menu as well. Plus, I've pretty much finished Ragna's page... Storymasterb 17:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yup. No problem. Truth is, I'm still a bit of a rookie at the wikia thing, myself. I'm a bit frustrated because the Dynasmon and Slayerdramon pictures aren't working. Are they just showing a red 'X" for you too? Or is that my computer? Griff4815 21:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It's showing the same for me. I think they're doing something to the servers at the moment that messes up uploading pictures though, I got a message about it earlier. Anyway, just finished up a bit of Gatmuz's profile (the Dark Reign bit ending in tragedy). I'd be putting in histories and such, but Serebii forums are being really slow right now...Storymasterb 22:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm okay. Serebii is incredibly slow right now, so I'm going to ask here. Is it okay if I have Tiwaz start to bring down the temple (via Gaia Tornado) on himself and the Royal Knights in order to cover our retreat? Griff4815 22:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with that. I've tied up pretty much what I can do with Bedivere and Caradoc anyway. By the way, where did we get the idea for a wiki? I know its a big universe of RPGS we've done, but still, a wiki? I'm going to get moving on with some articles... the villain ones need touching up, we don't even have pages for the Royal Knights yet... methinks Galahad's page needs writing first. Storymasterb 22:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I'll keep writing my post. Heh, to be honest, the idea came from my own summer boredom. That and the fact that there was a lot of stuff in our universes, and I found it irritating to have to go back into Serebii's archives everytime I want to look something up. It basically makes a good organiser. Sounds good. I'm going to have to ask Tundra how to create that organiser box at the bottom of the Peacemakers pages for the CW/DR universe. Griff4815 22:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hm... summer boredom causes much good things to happen, then. This 'relationship with other characters' section... based on your incomplete one for Strom (love that Ragna's top of the list!), I think it's just basically how a character feels about other characters, right? (Rubs hands eagerly)... I'm so going to enjoy writing the Ajax one for Osiris... that'll be pretty screwed up. I mean, he's indifferent in Civil War, hates Ajax for most of Dark Reign, and then is semi-okay with him by Dark Reign's end. Speaking of which, I need to write some more on Osiris's page. Yup, that's right. If your character hasn't really talked to a certain character or is indifferent towards then, you needn't bother put anything. (For example, Pyra and Trowa's relationship, or lack thereof.) We were lucky Ajax picked Osiris for a candidate for leader, their conflicting ideaologies worked well. Was it a two year gap between Civil War and Dark Reign?